coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6658 (5th October 2007)
Plot Finlay's birthday party takes place with a pirate theme. Violet's working in the Rovers when she suddenly feels hot and dizzy. Jamie takes her to hospital. She's given the all clear but Sean feels guilty for not being there. David spots Audrey, Bill and Eileen going into No.8. He's hurt when he realises they're having a family get-together without him. David stares in at his family through the window. Sarah's unnerved and insists that Jason draws the curtains. As Sarah and Jason discuss their wedding plans, Gail goes outside to talk to David. Jerry surprises Eileen telling her he's booked them a meal and a night at a hotel in Cheshire for her birthday. Jodie's quietly furious realising that she's been lumbered with babysitting Finlay and her date with Lloyd is scuppered. Gail brings David into the house much to Sarah's annoyance and explains they're discussing wedding plans. Sarah bluntly tells David he's not invited. Claire thaws towards Ashley slightly and lets him stay at No.4 for the night on the sofa. Jodie moans to Lloyd about Jerry's selfish behaviour and explains she can't make their date. She kisses him on the lips before leaving. David's hurt at being excluded from Sarah's wedding and vows that if he's not invited he'll make sure the wedding doesn't take place. Cast Regular cast *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Finlay Bryant - Ramone Quinn *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Freddie Peacock - Dylan & Hayden Whitbread (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wilf Morton - Rodney Litchfield Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Weatherfield General - A & E department Notes *This episode was filmed as taking place on a Sunday and was originally planned to air on 7th October; due to coverage of the Rugby World Cup on that day the instalment was brought forward. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah and Jason bar David from their wedding, but he assures his sister there won't be a big day; Violet is forced to work at the pub when Sean fails to turn up, but is rushed to hospital when she starts to feel unwell; Jodie is left in charge of Finlay's party; and Claire returns home to find Ashley asleep on the sofa. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,200,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns